In machine working plants or like plants, there have been used a base for installing a manufacturing machine or the like, and an apparatus cover for protecting such a machine or the like. In semiconductor plants or like plants, a clean booth has been used so as to install a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or the like in a clean environment.
These structures such as abase are constructed by attaching doors, wall panels, etc. to a basic frame, which is assembled from a plurality of elongated frame members made of, for example, aluminum extrudate (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
A manufacturer which manufactures such a structure prepares in advance frame members having standardized lengths, shapes, thicknesses, etc., and properly combines a plurality of frame members to manufacture the structure. Such standardization enables efficient manufacture. In addition, the standardization provides an advantage that requests for the specifications of such a structure can be flexibly coped with by means of manufacturing the structure from various frame members.
Assembly of a structure is performed through steps of selecting two frame members to be connected from all parts, checking connection positions of these frame members at which they are connected together, and fixing these frame members with a fixing member. In the step of selecting the frame members, a worker checks part numbers, etc. shown on a drawing for assembly. In the step of checking the connecting positions, the worker determines, through measurement, the actual mounting position of each frame member in accordance with mounting position information (a distance from an end of the frame member, etc.) shown on the drawing.
Since checking work and operation of determining a measurement position are performed through use of a drawing, presently, a considerably long time is needed for assembly of a structure. In addition, since in general aluminum extrudates are uniform in surface condition, a worker may encounter difficulty in distinguishing various frame members from one another. Therefore, in the case where two types of frame members which slightly differ from each other only in length are used, there may arise a problem that the worker erroneously identifies the two types of frame members and performs the assembly incorrectly.